Two Hidden Worlds
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs...full summary inside! Phantom is a separate character in this!
1. Chapter 1

** Two Hidden Worlds**

**A/n: Hey! So this is the Phantom/Fenton fanfic! But...you guys sort of mistook what I meant about it. I am...****_thoroughly_**** grossed out with the whole romance between Danny and Phantom...it is just sick and wrong! Very sick, and VERY, ****_VERY_**** wrong!**

**Anyways this fanfic is where Danny and Phantom are two separate beings. That's all I'm saying because if I said anymore it might ruin the surprise...although most of you might figure it out before the ending...so I hope you don't and I hope you enjoy it. I love quotes by the way...so I am going to give quotes a try in my story. Might be just this story only, but hey...let's see how it goes!**

**So now, without further ado, I give you! A new story! **

**I don't own anything! (long time since I said that .-. feels weird saying it...) *derp***

* * *

**Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs…but how will this all play out when the very world she dreamed of, becomes real and more sinister as she gets sucked into it and the strange being, who seems to have a fond admiration over her, never wants to let her go.**

**Quote : "Who knows what true loneliness-not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion."**

** – Joseph Conrad **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Being the Outcast**

* * *

She sighed as she sat on the bench outside of the school building. This was how she spent her lunch period. Gazing sadly across to the table next to the tree, she spotted him. Her heart weighed more than lead in her chest as she grieved over the fact that he was in love with some other girl. Although she was a hardly a girl, she was rude, snobby, and very, _very_, conceited.

As she watched the couple laugh at their _"friends"_ she couldn't help but sigh in disgust. Just because she wasn't popular, or not an "A list" member didn't mean she was any different. But what was she to expect? They all judged her over the way she dressed, the way she spoke with authority and seriousness…heck even she would call herself different. But she couldn't help it, it was who she was, who she was born to be. She couldn't just change for the appreciation of one guy.

Perhaps there was a more worthy man for her. Perhaps there was someone who cared about her more than her own parents…someone who would appreciate what she does, what she thinks and chooses…but it was all a lost cause.

Her thumped in her chest as she noticed her crush make eye contact with her. She blushed and quickly looked away, she could practically hear him telling his friends about the strange weird girl who was checking him out, she could almost picture them laughing and looking at her and making fun of her…but she didn't. She heard nothing of the sort except for their random outburst of laughter and daily chit-chattering of gossip. She risked a sneak peek to glance back at the table, but jumped with surprise as she made eye contact with a pair of baby blue eyes that weren't there before.

She yelped with surprise and fell of the back side of the bench. The boy snickered at her and outstretched a hand to help her. She gaped as she noticed who it was…it was _him_…her crush.

"D-D-D-D-," She repeated like a broken record, he chuckled in amusement and finished it off for her.

"D-D-D-Danny." He said smiling. She felt her heart soar with happiness as he spoke. His voice was soft and childish, but also deep and masculine.

"S-s-sorry, I knew that…I mean what? Of course I did you practically just told me." She stuttered. He smirked and glanced back at the table of his so-called friends.

"Yeah, well I was just wondering what all the staring and spying on me was for…" He said, rubbing a hand nervously at the back of his neck. She almost swooned at the sight, but quickly mentally slapped herself.

"Sp-spying? I didn't mean to spy, you were just in the way of my…" She said looking around for some lie, she spotted a bird passing by and grinned, "My bird watching." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bird watching?" He asked, she nodded, "What does _"bird watching_" mean?" He asked. She stared at him blankly. But she couldn't blame him, everyone knows that we live in a society where people are so wrapped up in their phones and gossip that they don't focus on nature and its beauty.

"Uhh…bird is watching is where you sit and watch…birds…I mean the answer is in the name." She said. He shook his head.

"Wow, everyone was right about." He said chuckling. She slightly paled; _this can't be good _she thought with a gulp.

"What do you mean?" She hesitantly asked. But he only shook his head once again and left. She stared in shock and sadness as she watched him walk back to the table of A listers and kiss his girlfriend, Paulina, once more on the cheek. With a broken heart she turned away with a sigh. Who was she kidding? No matter what she couldn't hook up with him. They were...too different.

She knows she should just give up on her unrequited love for him…but the thing about love is that it never leaves. She heard the dreaded bell ring, signalling it was time to go back inside. With a heavy heart and trying to bite back tears, she headed inside. Behind her, she could hear the never ending laughter of her one true love, the one who will forever not be hers.

Because, as we all know, the outcasts never get the one they love. It was like some invisible law. She glanced behind her back once more, knowing that she was going to be torn by what she saw. And she was right, because just before she turned to walk inside her classroom, she saw him kissing his girlfriend. With a roll of her eyes she focused her attention once again on entering the room, but it was with much more speed and force than she had intended it to be.

**So...yeah...not the best, but hey...it is a work in progress...well I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do then yay!**

**Ok. so some people like to give out the plots in the reviews. They may just be saying it as a question to see if they're right, but sometimes they tend to just spill the beans and well...it's very aggravating for me. I'm trying to write the story...but it seems to be effortless because you guys go and put out what is happening and basically, you sum it up. I do not really like that. ****I mean you can review about the plot of the story...but keep it on the down low, I mean its kind of mean to give out spoiler alerts to people who want to read this for themselves. Just wait till the end of the story to say the plot summary. Please. if you're going to review then review, comment, ask questions, guess what's happening next, but don't give out anything that might spoil the surprise in this story. **

**Thank you very much! :D**

**Please review!**

**Any who, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Haha, Danny/Phantom fanfic...man I am cracking up on the inside XD anyways, later you wild cats! **

***derp* **

**~Madeline =)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Two Hidden Worlds**

**A/n: Yay! I got some reviews! Here is another chapter, this one isn't that great...but it may shed some light on this story...and it does contain fluff...if you can even call it fluff...**

**I don't own anything! (still weird saying that ._.) *derp***

* * *

**Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs…but how will this all play out when the very world she dreamed of, becomes real and more sinister as she gets sucked into it and the strange being, who seems to have a fond admiration over her, never wants to let her go.**

**Quote of the Chapter: ****_"I live in two unique worlds, traveling between both with just the opening or closing of my eyes."  
― Richelle E. Goodrich, Smile Anyway_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daydreams and Reality**

* * *

Sam Manson sighed as she opened her book to page fifty-two. She decided it would be best to indulge herself into her studies rather than think about her love life. Just as she was about to write down answer, she felt a light tapping on her back. _Speak of the cursed devil_ she thought with an inward groan and slammed her book down. She glanced angrily at the one who bugged her. It was Danny Fenton, a very popular kid at Casper High, who was earlier chosen to sit behind her when he first arrived in the class. She didn't mind it because he always left her alone, but today seemed as if he wouldn't.

"Pst!" He shouted in a hushed tone. She pretended not to hear him. She didn't want to hear him or anything he had to say, "_Pst!_" He said once more a little harsher. She grasped her pencil tighter and tried to focus on her work. She had to get it done; she didn't want to have homework _again_ tonight. She heard him moan in annoyance, "Hey loser!" He said, but that was it for her. She pressed down harder on her pencil until it snapped and then she abruptly stood up; lucky for her the teacher stepped out, and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I am not a loser." She said with venom in her voice. She may have been in love with him, but there was no way she was going to take in his crap. He sighed and stared intently at her.

"Yeah sure and I'm the king of England." He said sarcastically. She had to admit his comment hurt her, but she was not going to let him have the glory.

"Whatever, what do _you_ want?" She snapped. He exhaled slowly and smiled.

"Please have a seat _loser_." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes in disgust, but sat down for the sake of her grade.

"Now what do you need?" She asked bitterly. She folded her arms in front of her chest and noticed his eyes absentmindedly skim in that area. She made a noise of disgust and covered the area as best as she could. "You pervert." She seethed as a slight blush formed on her face, she was starting to wish that she had brought her jacket today. He chuckled.

"Relax you Goth freak," He said, not noticing the slight hint of hurt pass through her violet eyes, "I only wanted to borrow your paper for the Essay assignment that's due tomorrow." He said. She gawked at him. So now he was using her as his little homework buddy?

"Sorry stranger, I don't do things for jerks." She said and turned around. He snickered at her choice of words.

"Yeah, will I don't take "no's" from sadistic freaks." He hissed. She felt the tears forming. She wasn't one to be hurt so easily, but when those words come from the one guy you care about the most…well it hurts. She turned around in her seat to look at him. He saw the sadness enter her eyes and for once he felt guilty.

"Well then, I guess I'm the first one." She said bitterly, her words causing him to wince at the venom in them. And without another word she turned back to face her work. Her heart was racing a thousand times faster than normal and she tried to hold back tears. Breathing in deeply she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled.

As the teacher came back in, she wiped a stray tear away and unconsciously started doodling on her notebook. She tended to draw a lot lately. She mainly drew a boy, one that resembled Danny, but slightly different. He was the boy from her daydreams, the world where she was free to become and be who she wanted to, and the place where she and Danny could be together, side by side, without interruption. This boy, however, was the sweeter and nicer side of Danny, the one who wasn't mean and full of cruel words. She smiled and let her mind wander off.

She imagined the swirly green world, the strange floating people who greeted her with kindness. She imagined rows of doors upon doors, strange floating rocks and deeply hidden lairs of the most horrid of creatures. But then she saw him, as if a beacon of unearthly light. He smiled brightly at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist as he flew to her. She stared into his ghostly green eyes and marveled as his snow white seemed to move without wind. He gently cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly at her.

"Hello my precious Sam." He said his voice light and angelic. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his hand, the one that felt so real to her. She inhaled his scent, the sweet musky scent of pine cones and forests. She smiled as she felt his other gloved hand trail up her sides, giving her goosebumps and a slight chill.

"Hello my wonderful Phantom." She said softly, and melted as she felt his soft cold lips press against her own.

In this world she felt at peace, she felt safe, loved, and most of all happy. As he broke the kiss tenderly, he stared into her violet orbs and smiled brightly.

But before he could say anything else, she was jolted awake from her daydream as the horrid school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. She growled under her breath bitterly at how cruel reality was. It always took her away her joy, trying to break her and mock her at what she wasn't allowed to have. With a heavy sigh, she packed her things but stopped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder and a question that made her breathing hitch.

"Who's Phantom?" A voice asked. And, if was possible, she could have died of embarrassment.

**hahaha there you go! So how was that Phantom and Sam scene? Was that fluffy enough? Hehehehe...can't wait to show the Danny and Sam one...*gasps very loudly* I FOUND THE PERFECT SONG THAT FITS IN WITH THIS STORY! I'm so excited!**

**It's called...wait should I tell you? I don't know...it might ruin the surprise of that chapter...but then again...maybe not...ugh! How about you guys decide? You let me know if you want to know the name of the song or if you want it to be a surprise! YAY! Gotta stop drinking Dr. Pepper and eating ice cream...it is not healthy guys...not healthy...OH! I made up a Danny story! I'm thinking about posting it up for halloween...it might be fun...**

**Please review! Thanks again guys! I'll update on ****_Stalked_**** soon, so don't think I forgot about it. I'll probably update it sometime later on. **

**Well, that's all I've got to say. **

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Mood: ****_Crazy_**

**Eating: ICE CREAM**

**Drinking: ****_Dr. Pepper_**

**Watching: Reruns of DANNY PHANTOM!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Two Hidden Worlds**

**A/n: Yay! Here's another chapter my lovelies! **

**I don't own anything! ( T-T wish I did...then I could keep the show running FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cue the flash of lighting and the thunder***

* * *

**Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs…but how will this all play out when the very world she dreamed of, becomes real and more sinister as she gets sucked into it and the strange being, who seems to have a fond admiration over her, never wants to let her go.**

**Quote of the Chapter: ****_"Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years."  
― Richard Bach_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Someone who, somewhat, understands**

* * *

With a soft gulp she slowly turned around and sighed with relief when she saw it was just her friend, Tucker. She chuckled and took in deep calm breaths.

"Geez tucker, don't sneak up on me like that." She said. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Tucker Foley was a good friend of Danny Fenton, but he wasn't like him in any way. He actually hanged out with outsiders rather than pick on them. He became friends with Sam after he found out she had a crush on his best friend.

"Uh huh, sure Sam, but tell me who Phantom is." He said, as she looked in his eyes she could see concern and fear…as if he knew a secret about this. Sam felt her blood freeze and she felt the heat rising up to her face.

"Ph-Phantom?" She stuttered. He nodded, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said zipping her back up and pretending not to know what he was talking about. He walked behind her as she quickly scurried out of the empty classroom and into the crowded hallway of students.

"Sam!" he called behind her, she didn't dare stop, "Seriously Sam, you can tell me." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. She stopped walking and sighed. She hung her head low and looked around; students were talking amongst themselves and putting their things back in their lockers. She glanced back at Tucker who had his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised with an expectant look on his face. She sighed once more.

"Fine…Phantom…is what I call the other Danny Fenton in my daydream world." She said softly, "Well…at least that's what he told me he called himself…" She said, cringing as she waited for a burst of laughter that never came. She hesitantly looked up, half expecting him to not be there, but he was. He stared sadly at her.

"Wow…you really daydream about him all the time." He said. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I really do." And with that she turned and walked out of the building, knowing very well Tucker was right behind her. "I don't think I can do this anymore Tucker." She said as she glanced up ahead to see Danny and Paulina. Tucker sighed sadly and had a downcast look on his face.

"I know Sam. I know how much you are hurting…but I think you should just let him go. It's for the best. I don't want you to go and do something drastic because of him." He said glancing at her. Sam heaved a sigh and walked on.

"I know! I know you're right, but I just _can't_. It's like he holds this power over me. The way he talks, stands, heck even the way he sometimes looks in my direction." She said. She silenced and quickly walked by Danny. When she was out of his earshot she continued speaking, "I'm losing my mind Tucker!" She said. Tucker nodded and quickly waved to his friend Danny. Sam saw the look of distaste pass by Danny's eyes as he noticed who Tucker was hanging with.

"Sam, I know I can't do much to help you, but I don't want you to become obsessed with him." He said. Sam looked back at him with a confused look.

"_Obsessed_? How can I be _obsessed _with him? She asked. Tucker reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of white crumpled paper. He held out his hand to her along with the note. She took it from him and looked at him skeptically. She gasped when she recognized it. It was a ripped piece of paper from her diary when she had torn out and threw away. "This doesn't prove anything!" She said crumbling up the paper once more. Tucker chuckled in amusement.

"Sure, whatever you say Sam." He said. Sam cracked a smile, but it wasn't a real one. The two friends walked home in silence, each of them thinking of different things.

As Sam looked straight ahead, she couldn't help but desperately want to see Phantom again. There was just something about him that made her happy. He reminded her of Danny, but even better. He showed her love, he showed that he cared. He respected what she thought and how special she was. She wanted to just drift off into her own world where the both of them could stay together. But before she could close her eyes and slip away, the sound of Tucker saying goodbye snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh…uh bye Tucker!" She shouted as she saw him disappear into his house, but before he closed the door he looked back at her.

"Try to let go Sam!" He said, she smiled and shook her head amusingly, but then he continued, "But stay away from _Phantom_!" He shouted. Sam frowned and opened her mouth to question him, but he was gone before she could.

**Here's another chapter! Ok so on the first chapter I made a mistake saying not review, please ignore that. It didn't come out the right way. I have cleared it up so please disregard the previous message. **

**So this has probably got to be the most crappy chapter I have ever written. Geez, I think I'm losing my touch...anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Laterz!  
~Madeline =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hidden Worlds**

**A/n: Woohoo! Here's another chapter for all you awesome people!**

**I don't own anything! (except my shoes :D )**

* * *

**Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs…but how will this all play out when the very world she dreamed of, becomes real and more sinister as she gets sucked into it and the strange being, who seems to have a fond admiration over her, never wants to let her go.**

**Quote: ****_"Be genuinely interested in everyone you meet and everyone you meet will be genuinely interested in you"  
― Rasheed Ogunlaru_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Fentons**

* * *

Sam shrugged off what he had said; and continued her walk to her house. But she suddenly froze when she heard the sound of someone struggling.

Glancing around, she could barely make out a large and bulky man in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots and a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit with long black gloves and boots along with a black belt that seemed to have a small black pouch on it across the street from her. As she squinted her eyes she could see them struggling to lug some huge square-ish type thing. Forgetting about walking home, she ran up to them both and grabbed the flat side of the object before it fell to the ground.

The lady chuckled happily and turned to see what had saved the object.

"Why thank you Ja-oh…who are you?" She asked when she saw Sam holding the object. Sam smiled weakly and answered as best as she could.

"Hi…I'm…Sam." She said struggling on keeping her grip. Maddie noticed and kicked Jack.

"Jack! Pay attention!" She said roughly. He said a faint "ouch" and immediately did his part. Sam sighed with relief as the weight was taking off of her side. The three of them then walked inside and they led her down some basement stairs. Carefully holding the object she helped them place it down on a giant black "X".

"Wow that seemed a lot easier." Jack said before he finally took notice of a very tired out Sam. "Hey…uh…Maddie…did we have a kid without noticing?" He asked. Maddie gasped and Sam paled.

"N-no!" She immediately said. Maddie chuckled amusingly and nodded her head.

"No Jack, this is Sam. She helped us out with the Fenton stockades." She said. Sam's eyes grew wide and she stared at the object she had helped them bring in.

"A what?" She asked, and it was then that she noticed all the weapons and strange inventions in the room, including a large hole in the wall that had two yellow and black striped doors almost like police tape. She stared curiously at it, not hearing what Maddie had said, and slowly walked up to it. She stared and felt a slight tug. As if behind this door…there was something waiting for her…something…_familiar_. She gently stretched her hand out to touch it, but Maddie and Jack saw this and their faces both paled.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time and grabbed Sam before she could get close enough to the door. She yelped in surprise and pushed herself away from the couple.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked them both. They both sighed with relief, but a look of terror had crossed their faces.

"We…uh…we just don't want you to get close to the portal." Maddie said uneasily. Sam glanced at the portal and then back to them.

"Why?" She asked, "What's the portal lead to?" She asked. The couple both looked at each other and then back at her.

"Well…the portal is…unsafe…and we don't want you getting hurt." Jack said, "Plus it leads to the Ghost Zone." He said, but then muttered something else earning a kick from Maddie. Sam shook her head.

"Ghost Zone? What the heck is that?" She asked. She seemed to have asked something good, because they both brightened up and quickly led her out of the basement. She glanced over her back at the portal, and could have sworn she saw a faint light coming through.

** XxXxXxX**

Shivering at the memory of the eerie green light from under the portal, she took a seat at the table.

"Sam, aren't your parents worried about you?" Maddie asked while pulling out a jar of cookies. Sam shook her head and took a sip of her cold water.

"No…my parents are usually busy attending parties or complaining about how socially _different_ I am." She said as if it was nothing unusual. Maddie stared at her with shock. She knew some parents always nagged on their children…but this definitely took the cake. She cleared her throat and reached into a cabinet to grab a plate.

"Well…you're welcomed here anytime." She said smiling. Sam smiled back and looked down at her place mat as Maddie walked out of the kitchen area. She looked up when a familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Hey mom, dad! I'm home!" Danny said as he slammed the front door closed and dumped his backpack on the ground. He went to the fridge and pulled out an energy drink. Sam watched as he drunk it down, barely even noticing her presence. She knew she should have left, she knew she should have moved, but as she watched him gulp down his drink, she couldn't help but stay frozen.

As Danny drank, he felt someone watching him. Still drinking he turned around and almost choked on his juice.

"Sam?!" He choked out spitting out his drink. Sam jumped at her name and quickly grabbed a napkin to clean the mess. Danny stepped back and watched as she did so. After staring in shock for some time he snapped out of his daze and immediately went to help her. She blushed at how close they were. When she looked up, he was making eye contact with her. They just stared at each other, neither one saying a word until his mom came out.

"Hey Danny!" She said, making them jump apart, "How was school?" She asked as Sam quickly got up and found the trash can. Danny stood up too and stared at Sam.

"It was…good…" He said trailing off, while rubbing his hand nervously behind his neck. His mother smiled. Sam looked at the two.

"This…you…I…uh…" She stuttered as she stared in shock. She was in his house! Out of all the people to help out it _had_ to be his parents!

"Sam, this is Danny. I'm sure you two know each other, in fact you must be best friends. Right?" Maddie asked. Sam and Danny nodded dumbly. But then an idea clicked in her head. She stared at Danny with an evil smirk and he stared in horror as he understood her intention.

"Well, actually Mrs. Fenton, your son Danny is really-!" But before he could finish he blurted out a lie.

"Her boyfriend!" He said, but immediately wish he didn't say that. Sam gaped at him. Her heart was thrashing wildly in her body and she felt dizzy for a split second.

"Boyfriend?" Maddie said. Danny nodded and ran to Sam's side.

"Yep, she's my girlfriend." He said through clenched teeth and a fake smile. Sam still didn't speak, she was too overwhelmed by the shock of this.

**Uh oh! Danny just made up a lie! Or is it...hahaha jk, jk. It's totally a lie! XD**

**If you have any questions, comments, reviews, or concerns...just type them all in that little review box at the bottom! Thank you!**

**Laterz :D**

**~Madeline =)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Two Hidden Worlds**

**A/n: Hi...so here's a new chapter. Something to get my mind off some stuff...enjoy!**

**I don't own anything! yeah...we all know that...**

* * *

**Summary: She only wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to be the one he would wrap his arms around, but being the outcast in society means that could never happen…until she dreams of a new world of her own. One swirled and filled with green and floating people. And one very peculiar person who may be exactly what she needs…but how will this all play out when the very world she dreamed of, becomes real and more sinister as she gets sucked into it and the strange being, who seems to have a fond admiration over her, never wants to let her go.**

**Quote of the Chapter: ****_"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."  
― Cheryl Hughes_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lies and more Lies**

* * *

Sam stared in shock as she felt Danny squeeze her arm. He silently whispered in her ear: "Just go with it." Shaking her head she glanced at him and Mrs. Fenton and sighed. He wanted to fake being her boyfriend then she was going to make him regret it.

"Why yes, he is my boyfriend! And the sweetest one ever! In fact yesterday he bought me flowers and chocolates!" She said she felt him squeeze her arm tighter, begging her silently to stop exaggerating, and she held back a snicker.

"Y-yeah…" He said struggling to keep his fake smile up. Maddie squinted her eyes at both of them before smiling.

"That's _terrific_!" She said clasping her hands together, "She is a lot better than that Sanchez girl." She said. Danny sighed with relief, and then looked at his mom with a weird stare. "Wait till your father hears about this!" She said and ran off to find Jack.

Sam pried Danny's fingers off her and slapped him. "How dare you!" She said angrily. He glared at her.

"What?" He asked rubbing his cheek. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Don't play innocent you _jerk_! I am not some toy of yours that you could just go and mess with!" She said, "Besides, isn't this cheating on your _girlfriend_?" She said spitting the word out as if it stung her. He raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"We actually broke up. She was cheating with Dash behind my back and well…I ended it. But why do _you_ care?" He asked. She blushed.

"I don't care…I was just…_concerned_ about your relationship…" She said blushing harder. He stepped closer to her and smirked.

"Why would you be concerned?" He asked. She turned red like a tomato and took a step back, but he kept trying to close the distance. "Do I make you…_nervous_?" He asked as he backed her into a corner. She gulped silently. Her heart was pumping fast and her palms were getting sweaty. He placed both hands on the side of her head and leaned to where his mouth was barely touching her ear "Does this…bother you?" He asked. She looked at him. She didn't know what to do right now. She wanted to kiss him _so _badly. She wanted to run her hands through his black unruly hair, but she held back.

"N-no…" She stuttered. He chuckled.

"Then why did you hesitate?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. He brought his mouth to hers making it so that if she moved her head a little, her lips would crash into his. She got a feeling though…as if someone was tugging her away from him, making her want to escape. She fidgeted and squirmed against the odd feeling

"Why are your parents worried about the ghost portal?" She suddenly asked. His eyes widened and he quickly stepped back from her. She took this chance and got away from the corner.

"W-what did you say?" He asked. She looked at him and questioned as to why he was acting strange. One moment he was daring her to make a move, and the next he was fearful and worried.

"Well, when I was helping your parents…I saw their portal. I went to get near it but they pulled back away from it." She said. He stared at her.

"Why would you want to go _near_ it?" He asked as if she was crazy. She shrugged.

"I…I just felt something pulling me towards it." She said. She saw a look of worry pass through his eyes.

"I…I think you should leave." He said gently grabbing her by the arm. She stared in shock but tugged away from his weak grasp.

"Why?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. She was going to make him pay for making her act so flustered. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look…I just need to talk to my parents about this and I'm sure you don't want them to give you a long embarrassing talk." He said. She paled at his words and grabbed her stuff.

"Fine…but I will get answers from you Daniel Fenton." She said sternly. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. She gaped at him.

"S-see me tomorrow? Why?" She asked. He laughed.

"Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." He said. She shook her head.

"No…that was just a lie." She said, "A cover up for what I was _actually _going to tell your mom." She replied. He shrugged.

"Well…it could be a lie, but then again…it might be a pre-truth if we were actually dating." He said smiling. She gulped silently but acted normal.

"Fine then…see you tomorrow _boyfriend_." She said. He smiled and opened the door for her.

"So long girlfriend." He replied. She cracked a small smile and hurried out his door. He sighed and looked for his parents; they were both in the basement.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." He said. The both nodded, knowing what this "talk" was going to be about.

**Well, a chapter well done I say. Short, sweet, and crappy :D**

**yay!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**


End file.
